The Fishbone from District 4
by sakurasapprentice7
Summary: Rebelling against the Capitol had never even crossed Hiccup's mind. Not until he had met the Victor Jack Frost and his own Reaping caused a chain of events that had the potential to set all of Panem in ruins... Hunger Games AU. Eventual HiJack No major character deaths just OCs. First of three stories hopefully
1. Chapter 1

**AN A warning that this may contain spoilers for those who haven't read all three Hunger Games books. This won't follow the exact plotline but their will be elements taken, but I will not indicate which is which if that helps :)**

**Also throughout there may be references to the How to Train Your Dragon books and the Guardians of Childhood series but there shouldn't be any spoilers**

**Lastly, OCs will be in this but briefly and essentially only to die... as I son't want to kill canon characters (breaks my heart too much)**

**Enjoy!**

**Story 1 – The Fishbone of District 4 (aka the Tribute of the Fishing District)**

**Part 1 – The Fishbone is Prepped**

**Chapter 1 – The Tribute and the Victor **

Hiccup took in a deep breath of the ocean air allowing it to fill up his lungs. The air was biting, typical of a winter's day in District 4, home of Panem's fishermen.

He was trying out a few new designs for an invention he was working on, something to help thaw out the ice as to make fishing easier during the cold weather. His sketchbook however was strewn across the dock where he sat. He could not keep focussed for even a moment.

This was the time of year when the Victory Tour would take place and that day was the day that the winner of the last Hunger Games would be coming to District 4. This meant that soon, Hiccup guessed in around an hour's time, a camera crew and other annoyances would be arriving at the Victor's Village to invade their house for a moment before the 'star' arrived.

Hiccup huffed out a puff of white smoke as he trudged back to his house.

He should probably consider himself lucky he supposed. Many people would kill to live in that sort of luxury (thinking that made him cringe as most actually _had _killed to live in those houses). The only reason that Hiccup found himself living there was because his mother had been a Victor of the Games many years ago.

Unfortunately she had died six years before when Hiccup was only eight from a sudden illness that had taken them all by surprise. Hiccup could say that he was used to the crazily dressed interviewers poking around their home speaking of 'a fallen Victor, the Great Viking Valhallarama from District 4' but he would have given up the house and added luxuries of being a Victor's child just so he would never have to see those people again.

It disturbed him when they talked about his mother because they weren't _really_ talking his mother. Rather, they were talking about a desperate young woman fighting for her life, a woman who was just really a girl who screamed like a feral animal as she cut her way through her opponent with an axe. That wasn't his mother, the woman with a soft yet strong voice who promised to chase his bad dreams away even though he could still remember her screaming from her own nightmares as she cried and clung to his father not noticing the little boy peeking through the doorway.

Those people didn't care about that woman. No. They only cared about the blood she had spilled, had praised her for it even. They cared little for the woman and even less on the life she had brought into the world, focusing instead on the life she had taken away.

Hiccup hated to think of his mother as a killer and tried to distance himself from the fact as much as possible. Not his kind, sweet mother, the mother who had sung him lullabies and read him stories, who had even made him a teddy from her only two hands to scare his bad dreams away. In a bout of naïve innocence, Hiccup had asked her why she didn't make herself one. Looking back, he would remember that she was teary-eyed, probably only realizing that her baby boy had _known _that something was haunting her. He remembered her answer clearly.

_"That's what your daddy is for sweetie. He chases mummy's nightmares away just like that little dragon will do for you."_

He still had that thing. There were nights years after she had died, when he discovered what haunted her, that it was not bad dreams but rather _memories _that had her screaming. Those nights he clung to the toy as he remembered those horrible clips he saw from her Game as he imagined, not the girl but rather the woman screaming, covered in another's blood.

Every six months he had to remember this and it had only gotten worse since he turned twelve. Every year his chances of entering those horrid Games increased, four more years he had to endure the terrifying moment when the moment a name would be drawn and there was a chance it was him.

He remembered his first Reaping. The night before he had cried and cried, thinking for sure it was going to be him. It was one of the few times that his father had held him, much like his mother had done long ago. Stoick reassured him that one of the older children would volunteer as that is what they did in District 4.

Much like Districts 1 and 2, some children were raised for the Games, trained in surviving and killing until they turned the age of eighteen when they would then volunteer to 'bring honour and glory to their District'.

Hiccup looked up from his shoes to find he had arrived at the Victor's Village looking particularly eerie in the dull light. His father was at the door standing tall with a grim expression.

"Get cleaned up. They'll be here soon."

* * *

That experience was as bad as it always was. Of course the cameras avoided him as usual, talking briefly about Valhallarama and asking Stoick a few questions about what he thought about the recent Games and Victor. This year however there was a new interviewer who was particularly bold. They had asked Hiccup if he was excited for this year's Reaping, at the thought of 'following in his mother's footsteps'.

Hiccup remembered his father taking in a breath as he could feel his short nails biting into his shaking palms. His father had told him not to speak in front of the cameras in fear that he would say something considered 'offensive' to the Capitol. So instead he held back his outrage and kept a blank expression, playing mute until the interviewer moved on. Hopefully it would be overlooked.

Hiccup stood in the crowd waiting for the newest Victor to come onto the stage. If the Games weren't bad enough, this was like grinding salt to the wound. The families of the fallen Tributes would stand in front of the child that survived when theirs had not. The Victor, who could be the one to have killed their kin, would stand there and talk of them as if they knew the dead. The family would be forced to stand in mourning silence, unable to even speak out at them, to ask the Victor why they were alive and not their son or daughter, brother or sister.

And the same as every year, the families stood above the rest waiting for this year's 'winner'. It would not be as bad this year, the Victor had little interactions with District 4's fallen. As was common they had joined up with the volunteers from Districts 1 and 2, however, there had been a falling out which had led to half of the Careers killing each other – both from District 4 and the boy from District 2.

Silence filled the square as the doors slid open and the Victor stepped in. This year's winner was a seventeen year old boy from District 10. He was not trained for the Games nor was he actually reaped. Hiccup remembered them showing the young man volunteering to take the place of a boy who looked like he could be a younger brother. However, they revealed in his interview that the boy was a neighbour and a dear friend to his sister.

Jackson Overland.

Hiccup remembered that the boy had had soft brown hair and eyes to match on the day he put himself up for sacrifice however his whole look had changed by the Tribute's Parade. His hair was dyed a startling white and even his eyes had changed colour. Hiccup briefly wondered how they could possibly change the colour of someone's eyes but then again the woman who had reaped him had impossibly _purple _eyes. Jack's eyes were now a bright blue.

He looked like the embodiment of winter itself. Apparently that was the idea as his escort had remarked that his teeth looked 'like freshly fallen snow'. She began to call him _Jack Frost _and everybody followed.

He had won the Capitol over with his good looks and charm alone, he had been one of the more good-looking tributes in years. His smile won him sponsors which had saved his life in the Games.

That same boy was standing of front of them now and Hiccup had to agree, he was indeed very good-looking, especially in person.

At the same time this wasn't the same boy who charmed the audiences. He stood there staring at the families of the young tributes, their faces shown on a holographic screen behind them. Hiccup was standing in the front with his father by his side and could clearly see the expression on his face, he wondered if those blue eyes were actually teary or if he was imagining it.

Finally Jack took in a shuddering breath as he took out cards from his pocket.

Glancing down he began to read, "District 4…" he stopped for a moment to clear his throat before continuing, "District 4 I did not know your tributes. I had only seen them in training but from what I saw there they were strong and brave and you should be… honoured…"

Jack trailed off as he glanced up at the families that stared holes through him. He quickly pocketed the cards and met their stares, a determination in his eyes as his voice filled with sincerity, "Your children fought for the honour and pride of their District – for you… and I have the utmost respect for them."

Jack looked down again, pausing as if fighting with himself, "From the bottom of my heart… deeply… and truly… I am sorry for your loss."

And Hiccup believed him. The people of District 4 were not the sentimental sort but they could appreciate the boy's words. If their own tributes could not win they were at least glad it was him.

"Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever."

At last he smiled, a bright and gorgeous smile as a tear rolled down his cheek and he turned to leave.

* * *

Hiccup rubbed at his arms in an effort to warm up. For the second time that day he found himself sitting at the docks. It was much cooler now that it was night-time but he was glad to be away from the crowd at the feast for a little while.

He was cold, hungry and bored – a lethal combination that could lead to all sorts of mischief. He wished that he could go back to his house but his father had the keys and wouldn't let Hiccup go home for hours, hoping it would force the boy to socialize.

He laid down on his back, his legs swinging off the edge, if he had had his sketchbook at least…

Hiccup noticed a figure by one of the boats not too far from where he was. Everyone was supposed to be at the feast, celebrating their guest, sure_ he_ wasn't there but it left him wondering who else decided to skip out.

He should leave it. Maybe he could still go to the dinner and get some food… bask in the warmth…

But he was so _bored_.

Hiccup crept as silently as he could, ducking behind a post at a safe enough distance before peering curiously over at the figure. It was Jack Frost himself inspecting the simple wooden rowing boat with such utter _fascination _that Hiccup couldn't get over it. The boy climbed into it like a over-enthusiastic child, picking up an oar and rocking side to side trying to see how it worked.

This was a seventeen year old boy who had _killed _people and here he was acting like… like a _puppy_! Hiccup let out a chuckle. Jack froze, dropping the oar and swiftly turning his head in Hiccup's direction.

"Who's there?!"

Of course the boy would be on high-alert, he had only been out of the Games for six months… Hiccup clamped a hand over his mouth hoping that Jack would brush it off as paranoia.

Against his hopes, Jack jumped gracefully out of the boat and made his way towards the noise. Hiccup shrunk back against the pole hoping that the Victor would miss him.

After seemingly nothing happened Hiccup peered around it to see if he could find the older boy, seeing nothing he nervously turned to find Jack glaring at him.

"Woah!" Hiccup jerked back slipping off the side of the dock and almost landing in the water. Luckily he had a reaction to this after fourteen years of clumsiness and he just managed to claw at the planks his knees bent to keep them out of the water.

Jack's angry demeanour fell as he scrambled to help Hiccup up. With a breath Hiccup threw his legs over, rolling to safety. He took Jack's offered hand and was pulled up.

Hiccup rubbed his shoulder avoiding the other's eyes, "Um… Hi… there…"

Suddenly Jack let out a burst of laughter. It was _wonderful _and filled with the utmost _joy_ that Hiccup couldn't help but smile a little even though he blushed with embarrassment.

Jack bit his lip as if to try to stifle his laughter but it was too late now. Hiccup pursed his lips together not sure whether to smile or scowl, "Could you please stop laughing at me?"

Jack gave him a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry… Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

Hiccup looked down, inspecting himself, "No I'm fine. I'm pretty used to falling."

He could have put that better.

The small smile turned into a grin, "I'm Jack by the way."

"I know."

His smile fell. Jack looked away muttering to himself, "Right… I keep forgetting that I don't need to introduce myself anymore."

"I'm… My name is Hiccup."

Somehow he knew that would bring the smile back, "Hiccup?"

"Yes I know – hilarious! Go ahead laugh it up Frosty."

Jack laughed again, "'Frosty'? I'm sorry Hiccup your name's nice – it's cute."

"Utterly adorable," Hiccup deadpanned.

Jack marvelled at his own laughter. He hadn't laughed this much in ages! If only the kid hadn't thought it was at his expense (though it was a little).

"Were you spying on me Hiccup," Jack asked, tilting his head.

Hiccup chewed on his lip, his fingers curling nervously, "Uh… I-I'm sorry… I saw someone at the boats and I… well I thought I should check it out. Shouldn't you be at the feast?"

Jack fell suddenly into a sitting position, crossing his legs with a sigh, "Shouldn't you?"

Hiccup joined him on the wooden planks, "Well no one would notice if I was gone but you're… kind of the reason we're having it."

Jack looked out into the water, the wind playing with his hair, "I just… wanted to get away for a while…"

"Oh…" Hiccup fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, "I'll, uh… I guess I'll go then-"

"Can you stay?" Jack asked abruptly, "Just for a little while? I wanted to get away from the crowds but… I don't really wanna be alone either…"

Hiccup stared at Jack for a moment before giving a slow nod, "Okay…"

He turned out to the ocean in the same way that Jack did, unsure if he should say anything or if Jack simply wanted another's presence. Not many people wanted Hiccup's company and it left him with no clue of how to act in such a strange situation.

After minutes of silence Jack spoke in a quiet voice, "We don't have the ocean back home."

"Huh?" Hiccup turned, watching Jack who still stared out into the open sea.

"In District 10," he clarified, "We have a lake but… it doesn't even compare… It's… it's magnificent."

Hiccup didn't know how to react. He saw the ocean every day, to him it was nothing special, "You should see it at sunset…"

Jack smiled, "It's probably beautiful."

"Yeah… it is."

Jack was smiling fondly, recalling a pleasant memory, "At this time of year… I would take my sister out to the lake. It'd be frozen over and we'd skate…"

He finally looked away from the water, his smile gone once again and immediately Hiccup knew what Jack was thinking about.

Jack's arena had been set in a winter wasteland. While the upper Districts had been well taken care of it hadn't prepared them for the freezing cold and it became their disadvantage. The final two were Jack and the male tribute from District 1. There was a rough fight and it was obvious that the other boy was much stronger than Jack with more experience in fighting. However, Jack was fast.

He managed to make it over to a frozen lake and had slid across it even with his injuries. The Career followed him but his bulky size was turned against him as the ice could not support him. He fell through the ice and drowned. Jack had briefly fallen in as well but had just barely managed to get out for the hovercraft to collect him.

Jack wouldn't be ice-skating with his sister anytime soon.

Without thinking Hiccup placed his hand on Jack's and gave it a tight squeeze. It was one of his father's ways of reassuring him – it wasn't the best way but it was the only way Hiccup knew on how to give some semblance of comfort to a stranger.

Jack looked up and gave him a small rise of the lips. Again he looked out onto the horizon, not moving his hand in the slightest.

"Has anyone ever taken one of these boats and just… left?"

Hiccup shook his head, "There wouldn't be anywhere to go."

"Maybe… but maybe… there's some land out there somewhere from days past, waiting to be rediscovered."

Hiccup furrowed his brows thinking about it for a moment. Could it be possible to leave Panem – to just take a boat and never look back?

"It'd be awfully lonely…"

Jack met his eyes, "Not if you went with someone you cared about."

Hiccup's heart thumped wildly in his chest even though he knew Jack wasn't talking about _him_, maybe he wasn't even talking about _himself_. Just… contemplating.

"Jack!"

Jack's head shot up, "Tooth's worried about me… I should head back."

He removed his hand from under Hiccup's as he got up to go, Hiccup rushing to a stand as well.

They both stood there staring at each other before Jack grinned and ruffled the younger boy's hair, "Thanks for staying with me Hiccup."

He walked towards the voice that was calling him before turning back to him, "I won't forget it."

With that, he took off in the darkness though what little light there was from the full moon reflected off his hair making him look like a spirit in the night.

Hiccup combed his fingers through his hair, befuddled. The meeting would confuse him for many weeks to come accompanied by dreams of sailing off in a row-boat with only his sketchbook and a handsome white-haired young man…

* * *

Jack was glad to have the coat off him. He lit up when he saw his little sister at the kitchen door but frowned when he saw her expression – in her hands was a tray with two cups of tea, she looked frightened.

"Emma, are you okay?"

She gave him a strained smile, the same one he would wear when he was forced to act happy.

"We have a guest Jack. He's in the study."

The study. Only a few months ago the two siblings didn't even have separate bedrooms, never mind a house so big they had an excess of rooms. Jack would gladly use the extra rooms to house his former neighbours, the Bennett's, however that was apparently not allowed.

Entering the room, Jack froze when he saw a dark, tall man sitting in front of him behind the large desk.

"President Black…"

Jack immediately turned to Emma, taking the tray from her so that she wouldn't have to come in. The door shut behind him as he placed the tray on the desk, standing awkwardly, "This is… an unexpected visit."

Jack had only seen the President Pitch Black twice in person – the first when he was crowned Victor and the second only a few days ago when he was at his house in the Capitol to end the Victory Tour.

"Ah Jackson, give your sister my thanks for the tea. She really is a sweet child… she's turning twelve this year is she not?"

Jack's blood boiled but he reined his temper in. It was a veiled threat, one toe out of line and Jack may as well escort Emma to the Games himself.

"Please take a seat."

Jack sat without delay, not even bothering to point out that it was _his _home, but then it wasn't _really _his house was it? Really it belonged to the Capitol and was simply one of his 'rewards' for winning the Games.

"You made some lovely speeches to the Districts Jack."

Jack tensed further (he didn't think that was even possible). He went away from the cards. His mentor Aster had warned him about that but really… he hadn't gone off them much just gave his sympathies in his own way.

Pitch grinned at Jack's obvious fear. He knew that he would like this one…

Smiles were supposed to be comforting, a sign of friendliness and peace. However, this was not the impression Jack got from the president's grin – his teeth were sharp, as if filed down to points.

Finally he found his nerve to speak, "I wasn't aware that you gave visits to the Victors' houses."

"I don't. Not usually, not unless they are particularly special. And you Jack… you _are_ special."

How could one Victor be more 'special' than another? They all did the same thing…

"Are you aware of what I can do Jack?" Pitch spoke in a casual voice as he sipped his tea.

Jack didn't respond, unsure if the question was rhetorical or not.

"Is there something you want of me Mr. President?"

Pitch laughed darkly, "Why yes Jack, yes there is! People have approached me in the Capitol about you."

Jack's brows furrowed, "About me sir?"

"They wish to buy some time with you."

Jack clenched his hands into fists in an effort to prevent shaking, "I don't understand what you mean sir."

"Aha…" Pitch looked him up and down, wondering what the boy's reaction would be, "Are you surprised? The people of the Capitol love you Jack. Men and women _swoon _at the very flash of a smile. There are many high bidders wishing to bed Jack Frost."

Jack's head snapped up to meet the man's gaze, finally fully aware of what he was being asked – told to do.

"What? No I-! I can't!"

Pitch chuckled, getting up to walk around the desk to stand in front of Jack, bowing until his face was level with the boy's, "Oh Jack… You don't have a _choice_."

Jack glared at him defiantly, "I won't do it! You can't make me!"

Pitch sighed dramatically; he walked over to the bookshelf looking through the range there, "Are you aware of what I can do Jack?"

There was that question again. What more could he really do? Jack had already been in the Games, he was pretty sure there was no worse he could do.

"Imagine… the _thrill _of the Capitol if Jamie Bennett, the young boy you put your life on the line for… were to be chosen for Tribute again?" and like that Jack's flicker of ferocity was extinguished. He knew where this was going… "Or even… only _one year _after Jack Frost won the Games his younger sister were to be reaped-"

"Alright I-!" Jack looked down in utter defeat, "I get it…"

Pitch smirked picking up his now empty teacup to inspect the designs, "Good to know you are aware of your place."

"I won't be…"

The man looked over at Jack again, barely hearing the low voice.

"I won't be any good… I've never…"

Pitch's voice was filled with curiosity, "_Really? _A handsome boy like you…"

Jack shook his head. An emotion that Jack couldn't quite define flashed through Pitch's silver eyes and quite frankly Jack didn't _want _to know what it was, "Well now… that does change things."

Did it? Did Jack really not have to do this? For one moment he was filled with hope until was crushed by a hand falling on his shoulder, "Someone will have to show you what to do then."

Jack was trembling now as he tried to blink away tears. No… It had made things so much worse.

There was a hot whisper at his ear, "Remember Jack… you must do _everything _that I say, _exactly _as I say."

* * *

It was Reaping Day. Every year the Districts would shy away in fear – the fear of not knowing which one of their children would be spirited away to their deaths.

At least, that is what it was like in most Districts. District 4 was one of the Districts that was set a little more at ease. They had kids who trained all their lives for this day and they would volunteer themselves, taking the place of another.

Hiccup was still full of nerves however. There was still a chance that something could go wrong, like an announcement that volunteers would not be allowed this year, in an effort to stir things up in the upper Districts.

As he had the past two years, Hiccup had washed and dressed in some of his best clothes. Standing in the kitchen was his father, staring out the window. Upon hearing Hiccup enter he turned with a smile.

"You look so much like your mother."

He said that every year on Reaping day. Was it because Stoick had been there, only a teenager himself, when Valhallarama had been reaped herself?

His father placed a comforting hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "Don't be nervous son. Your name will only be in three times."

Briefly a worried look crossed his face but left as quickly as it came.

"Besides even if it _does_ happen, I'm not saying that it _will_! But if it _does_… that older lad will be there to volunteer – like every year!"

Hiccup didn't know who was volunteering this year even though his father probably told him about it a few days ago. It was far easier not to know them. In three or four years however, Hiccup wouldn't be able to avoid 'not knowing them' as a few of his classmates (one being his cousin) was training to be Careers.

When Hiccup and his father reached the square, they separated, Stoick going over to his best friend Gobber. Gobber waved at Hiccup and gave him a reassuring smile. Hiccup returned it, though not with as much confidence, and made his way over to the sign-in table.

He winced as the man called "Next!" so coldly, and again when his hand was grabbed roughly and his blood was drawn.

He walked over to the boys' side, standing in line with his year.

Waiting and waiting their Reaper finally made her way onto the stage.

She had been the Capitol representative for District 4 for a few years now. She must have been at least in her late forties but seemed to have work done. She wore heavy make-up and had her long, dark hair in curls. Hiccup remembered her name to be 'Gothel'.

She gave the crowd a big grin and spoke in a sickly sweet voice, "Hello District 4! And Happy Hunger Games!"

There was the usual speech with the usual video from the president that was shown every year. Hiccup's stomach was in knots. He just wanted this day to be over so he could push it out of his mind for another year.

"As with every year… the ladies first!" Gothel stuck her hand in the bowl, twirling her hand around before snatching up a piece of paper.

Slowly for dramatic effect, Hiccup supposed, she unfolded the name and proclaimed, "And the female tribute for District 4 is-"

"I volunteer as Tribute!"

Gothel scowled, obviously displeased at being interrupted.

"Traditionally I have to read the name first," she states coldly.

"Who cares? We all know that someone will volunteer anyway," a tall, muscular girl strode up to the stage oozing with confidence on every step.

Gothel plastered on a fake smile once again, "_Well then! _What is your name my dear?"

"Hilde Finn," she says proudly.

"Right, well… Let's move onto the gents now shall we? No interruptions please."

Again she placed her hand in a bowl, this time one filled with the names of boys and young men.

Hiccup reminded himself that there was nothing to worry about.

Unfolding the piece of paper she gave a smile, "Hiccup Haddock."

It was as if the air had been forcibly pushed out of Hiccup's lungs. This had to be a dream – a nightmare. This couldn't be real.

"Come on now don't be shy!" her voice rang through the air.

The male Tribute had to volunteer. His father had told him that – he wouldn't be going into the Games!

He broke out of his trance as two Peacekeepers approached him to escort him onto the stage.

Hiccup took a few steps forward. His eyes looked for his father. Once he found Stoick he noticed that the man was glaring at the group of older boys. He followed his gaze to see them staring at one particular boy.

That must be him – the volunteer.

But he was staring at the ground, why wasn't he saying anything?!

Hiccup was on the stage. Gothel placed a hand on his shoulder, just as his father had done earlier that day but this brought him no comfort – it only made the situation more real.

"Are there any volunteers?" Gothel asked expectedly.

Nobody spoke. What was happening?! What was going on?!

Then it hit him. The boy wasn't volunteering – he had changed his mind at the last minute. Hiccup felt like he was going to be sick.

Hiccup was the male tribute for District 4 this Hunger Games.

* * *

**AN There's chapter one! I'm on my winter break so hopefully I'll be writing a lot but I'm not sure how often I'll update.**

**I'd love to talk to people about ideas and such and feel free to ask questions as I reply to reviews**

**Also note that later on (waaaay later) characters from Tangled and Brave may come into this...**

**If I don't update soon Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :D Thanks to those who followed, favourited and of course reviewed! You guys spured me on to keep writing!**

**I forgot to mention this last chapter but this fic is dedicated to toomanyfuckscrusader on tumblr - they really helped me write this (and I reeeeally hope they'll continue to...)**

* * *

**Story 1 – The Fishbone of District 4 (aka the Tribute of the Fishing District)**

**Part 1 – The Fishbone is Prepped**

**Chapter 2 – A Sense of Hopelessness**

Hiccup paced back and forth in the small room, breathing heavily and pulling at his hair.

This wasn't supposed to be happening! He tried to calm himself down, he really did but how could he? This was his worst nightmare turned reality.

After he and Hilde shook hands they were escorted into guarded rooms to await their families so that they could say their goodbyes.

Suddenly the door burst open as Stoick charged his way in and pulled his son into a tight hug. At first startled Hiccup finally recuperated, hands gripping the front of his father's shirt.

Stoick's gaze was on the ceiling as he tried to will the tears away. He was losing his son…

"Hiccup… I am so sorry."

Hiccup didn't dare look up, he couldn't meet his father's gaze knowing that he would break down if he did.

"This is all my fault…"

Hiccup pulled back, confused, "What? Dad it's not-"

"I should have prepared you… Even when we agreed that you wouldn't volunteer… I still should have put you through _some_ sort of training!"

Hiccup attempted a smile, "It alright dad… It's fine."

Stoick looked down at his boy. Hiccup had always been smaller than the other boys his age, certainly for a District 4 lad at least. He was only fourteen… a child to be put on a battlefield of killers and here he was trying to comfort his father.

Stoick dug through a bag, "I brought you something."

He handed Hiccup a horned helmet that he immediately recognised, "It's your mother's… her token for her Games. They should let you wear it… to keep you safe in the arena."

Hiccup stroked the surface, "Dad, are you sure-"

"You'll bring it back."

Hiccup placed it on his head and laughed when it tilted to the side, "It's a bit big…"

"You'll grow into it."

It had been said as a reflex really but the silence that followed was incredibly uncomfortable just as the mood had lightened.

Stoick coughed awkwardly before shoving something soft into Hiccup's hands, "And this. Don't let anyone see it – they'll think of it as a weakness."

His dragon plush. He wouldn't be able to bring it to the arena but at least it would bring him some comfort in the Capitol.

Hiccup hugged it to his chest, "Thanks dad…"

A Peacekeeper entered, "Your time's up."

Stoick glared, "Already?! Can I not have a few more minutes?"

"_Now_, sir."

The man was already guiding Stoick to the door, he just managed to call back, "Train hard son!"

Hiccup slumped onto the nearest chair.

Some goodbye.

Then again, Hiccup and his father could have had all the time in the world to say goodbye and it would not be enough.

Hiccup knew that his father thought he was going to die. No one under the age of sixteen had ever won the Games before which was bad enough but Hiccup probably wouldn't be able to fight off a twelve-year-old never mind someone like Hilde.

Hilde might not even be the worst of it. Who knows what kind of monsters District 1 and 2 were going to send in? Hiccup didn't even want to _think _of the kinds of obstacles the Gamemakers would place in their way…

Hiccup's hopes of ever seeing his father again were getting dimmer and dimmer by the second.

Unexpectedly another person entered the room and Hiccup was a little ashamed of himself for not thinking that the man would visit him.

"Gobber!"

Gobber pointed a hook at Hiccup's face, obviously scolding him, "Now I know what you're thinking Hiccup and I want you to stop it."

Hiccup took a step back, "Uh, I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't give up hope yet lad! You can win this thing!"

If it wasn't so horribly depressing Hiccup would have laughed, "Are you kidding? Look at me! I don't have a chance-"

"The Games is not just about killing Hiccup but surviving. Use your head man!" Gobber pulled in closer to Hiccup, lowering his voice, "Use your size to your advantage, the other tributes will underestimate ya. Don't get pulled into the initial bloodbath. As soon as you can – run. Get out of there and you won't even cross the others' minds until the end."

"And at the end?"

Gobber looked Hiccup dead in the eye as if hoping he could find the answer there himself.

"You're smart. A survivor! Just like your parents. You have your mother's instincts and your father's stubbornness," Hiccup gave a small smile, "You _know _how to survive in the wild. I'm sure you can outlast the others."

This had actually brought Hiccup's spirits up. Gobber's faith in him was outstanding and maybe he overestimates Hiccup's abilities or maybe he was trying to offer the boy some comfort. At the least, Hiccup knew that he had to try.

"And one last piece of advice lad…" Hiccup listened intently, knowing that everything Gobber would say would be valuable information, "If you have the chance to get the kill… take it," Hiccup's expression dropped, "Don't do them any favours Hiccup because they won't do the same for you. They will _always _go for the kill…"

The Peacekeeper had returned, ready to announce that there time was up but Gobber had beat him to it, "I know I know! Don't get your panties in a twist!" Gobber made his way to the door but not before giving Hiccup a one-armed hug, "Remember what I said lad and don't give up! I'll see you soon."

* * *

Gothel sat in between the two tributes prattling on about how she was looking forward to going home to the Capitol.

Hilde sat up straight, eyes forward as if she were heading to her destiny. Hiccup was staring out the window, taking everything in about District 4 before he left.

"And after all the _work _I've done for the Games how is it that I still manage to end up with the District where the people smell like…" Gothel turned up her nose in disgust, "…fish."

_'In the fishing district? Nooooo,' _Hiccup thought sarcastically but found he didn't have the energy to be snarky.

Shame – it _was _his favourite pastime.

The train station was in view now. Hiccup had never been on a train before. Any visit his mother took to the Capitol she went alone, leaving his father and him behind.

Inside the train was ridiculously luxurious considering how many passengers there were.

"Sit here and your mentor will be joining you shortly. Remember children, everything he says is valuable and blah, blah, blah, blah!"

Hiccup wondered when this woman had lost the passion for this job. She obviously cared little for them – maybe no one in the Capitol did. After all if they had would the Games still continue?

What would their mentor be like? Hiccup had met all the Victors from the District, seeing as he lived near them. Just about all of them scared him but they seemed to get along famously with his father so maybe he had nothing to worry about in that respect.

"Alright let's get this show on the road shall we?"

Hiccup's stomach dropped.

Mildew.

Of all the Victors it just _had _to be him. He was one of the first Victors to come out of the Games and of the ones alive Mildew had the 'most experience' but he was _horrible_. He had thought that Stoick and Hiccup should have moved out of the Victor's Village after Valhallarama died because they hadn't 'earned the right' to live there. The snide comments towards Hiccup were ceaseless.

Mildew glared down at Hiccup, "Here to earn your keep are ye?"

Hiccup looked down bitterly, "I didn't _volunteer _if _that's _what you mean…"

The old man gave a squawk of laughter, "_You_? _Volunteer_?! You'd have to be mad! You won't last ten minutes in the arena!"

_'How comforting…' _

"Well _this _makes things easier."

With that Mildew took a seat across from Hilde and took a bite out of a bright, ridiculously red apple, "So what's your name?"

Hiccup let out a puff of anger, "You can't just focus on one Tribute if that's what you're planning!"

Mildew gave a creepy smile, "Actually _I can_. I might as well focus on someone who can win!"

Gothel looked over at Hiccup, the look was supposed to be comforting and pleasant but Hiccup couldn't ignore the cold eyes boring into him, "He has a point Hiccup. Don't be selfish now think of your District… Why look at Hilde – she's so big and strong and knows what she's doing while you're so small and scrawny like a… a…"

"Fishbone," Hilde smirked.

Gothel gave a bark of laughter, "_Yes! _Oh that just fits perfectly! The Fishbone from the Fishing District! I love it!"

The three were in an unstoppable fit of laughter, Hilde with her head thrown back, Gothel clutching her stomach in stitches and Mildew smacking the table. Not being able to take any more of their mockery, Hiccup stormed out slamming the door shut behind him.

He was literally _shaking _with rage. They were giving up on him without any evaluation of his skills whatsoever. They expected him to die and obviously they were going to enjoy watching it.

Gobber was right – he did have his father's stubbornness. A part of him wanted to live, to win the Games just to throw it in their faces.

He needed to let out his pent-up frustrations somehow. If only he had something to draw with… to tinker with – _anything _to keep his hands occupied so that they would _stop trembling!_

He moved down to the bottom of the hall. There was a door to the outside, he could step out and scream – scream until all his energy was gone so he could just sleep. Sliding the door open, two sets of arms blocked his path.

"Head back inside."

Hiccup scowled as the wind whipped his hair around furiously. Of course. They had to keep guard in case a Tribute tried to jump off and end it all to avoid the Games.

He turned back and headed to his room. There he searched for something to do but found nothing. That room was pretty scarce bar the furniture.

Hiccup sighed and sunk down onto the bed. Man, was it soft… He wasn't particularly tired but he curled into a ball when he saw his belongings – the helmet and the plush. Two things of his mother's… One showing her warrior and the other her nurturer. That was when Hiccup realised he didn't have anything belonging to his father. How could he only just realise that?

He held the teddy close to his chest, burying his face into it in an attempt to quiet his cries. He didn't want to give the others the satisfaction of hearing them.

Eventually the crying sapped his energy and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I bet you're relieved."

"Hm?" Jack looked up from the screen as his mentor from last year entered the room.

Aster ruffled his hair before plonking down beside him, "Emma and Jamie are in the clear!"

Jack gave a shaky smile, _'Yeah, this year…'_

The older man examined Jack as the boy looked back to the television, keeping an eye out for this year's Tributes. They were showing the Reapings from the other Districts and Jack wanted to know everything he could about them to try and give his 'students' some advice.

Advising on kids on how to kill each other… Yeah, dream come true. Jack had figured that after the Games his troubles would be over… he cursed his naivety. Now being a mentor along with the things he's had to go through… He almost wished he hadn't won.

But his sister was safe. So was Jamie and Sophie. He had the opportunity to help out a lot of kids in his District.

That was more important than everything – so he would give up everything.

"Are you alright Frostbite? You're awfully… down lately."

Aster almost smacked himself. Of course the kid was down! Aster knew himself how hard being a Victor could be! You could almost say it was worse than being in the Games themselves. Not to mention Jack was still getting over the loss of his mother.

After Jack was reaped his mother fell into a depression – she acted like her son had already died. She didn't sleep or eat and just… sat there, mumbling nonsense about her poor baby. No matter how much Emma had pleaded with her she wouldn't move, wouldn't even look at her.

She died of starvation.

Emma would have too if the Bennetts hadn't stepped in.

Jack was in shambles when he found out, fresh out of the Games as he was. He even went into a fit of rage, screaming how his mother almost let Emma die, how she couldn't survive while _he _was the one being hunted. Finally he collapsed in Aster's arms, exhausted.

It broke his heart to see the kid that way but he was slowly recovering. Now however, he seemed to have taken another turn. It was possibly because he was back in the Capitol, back where it all started. Only now, he had to teach others to survive all the while fighting with himself, wondering if he should warn them that winning was almost worse than losing.

Aster knew all this but he still asked.

Because no one had been there when he had come out of the Games but he would be there for Jack.

"I'm fine."

Lie.

Jack talked no further when District 4 showed up on-screen, showing kids lined up with fear evident on their faces.

Aster sighed, "Getting into the Careers already huh?"

So far this year seemed to be an older batch. Even one of Jack's own was older than him, it was almost good in a way, he didn't think he could handle dealing with a younger Tribute right now, especially is they were Emma's age.

_"Hilde."_

Got watched Gothel smile at the brute of the girl. Jack knew they were big in District 4, she was about the same size as the guy from District 1 that fell through the ice. She was tall and muscular but Jack bet that she was fast too. District 4 would certainly be a contender this year.

_"Hiccup Haddock."_

Jack's eyes widened as the boy he had met six months ago walked on stage. He began to tremble as they closed in at Hiccup's face, those green eyes wide with fear.

"Aw he's a littlelin' ain't he?" Aster shook his head with pity.

"No…" Jack whispered, clutching at his shirt, "No, no, no, _no, no!_"

"Jack?" Aster turned with alarm, seeing that Jack was now standing, on the verge of a panic attack, "Jack what's wrong?!"

"Hiccup…"

"You know him?"

"I met him… on the Victory Tour…"

Aster stood in preparation to support Jack.

"He was so nice Bunny… he's so friendly and quiet and… he c-can't Bunny… He won't be able to!"

"Calm down," Aster soothed, for once not bothering to call him out on the nickname, "Another lad'll volunteer."

Jack stilled at that, watching on an anticipation.

No one called.

The Tributes were leaving now… that was it.

"Why aren't you talking…?" Jack said to no one in particular, "_Why aren't you volunteering?!_"

It was an episode similar to when Jack got the news of his mother's death and Aster had no idea what to do except to hold him as he thrashed about.

If he reacted this way to a kid who was practically a stranger, what would he have been like had it been Emma or Jamie?

"You have to calm down mate! The kids'll be here soon – they can't see you like this!"

Aster didn't care that people saw Jack as an adult, to him he was a child and he would care for him in the best way that he could. He had to fight tooth and nail to get on this train, to help Jack through his first mentoring. He barely made it.

But Jack needed to show a strong front to these kids.

"Shh, shh," Aster soothed as Jack stopped struggling, "It'll get better."

Lie.

Well half a lie.

"We'll put a stop to this."

Jack looked up at him, blue eyes wide, "What do you mean?"

Aster froze. They had decided not to tell Jack of their plans – not yet at least. The boy was too fragile, too unstable. This would only make things worse for him and put the whole operation at risk.

Aster knew that Jack could be important though – when he was ready.

"Nothing Forstbite. Do you think you'll be okay? I can get Tooth to stall…"

Jack sat up, avoiding his gaze, "No. No, I'll be alright."

Aster hated to lie but at least he was better at it than Jack.

"And Bunny?"

"Yeah mate?"

"Thanks."

* * *

When Hiccup woke up they had apparently made it to the Capitol. He left his rooms and glanced out the window only to back track at the sight he saw before him. The city's buildings were _huge _and gave for an inspiring sight. He made his way to the dining cart knowing that they would be looking for him soon.

Hilde looked out the window with only a mild interest as if it left little impression. Mildew was rambling about his own Games while Gothel filed her nails in a spectacularly _bored_.

Mildew stopped talking when he noticed the boy standing at the door.

"Got over your tantrum have you?"

Hiccup scowled before picking at some breakfast.

The food was _superb_. Being a Victor's child meant that he never had to starve or be in want of food but in District 4 it was fish, fish, _fish_.

The array of food before made his stomach growl painfully he hadn't ten since the morning before.

After he was satisfied (though he wanted to try everything on the table) faces out the window caught the corner of his eye.

"Ah your public await!" Gothel fixed at her own hair before giving a graceful wave to the people.

Hilde paid no attention to them.

Mildew smirked, "The stoic are you? We can work with that."

Hiccup stood at the window to get a closer look. He knew that the Capitol had a strange sense of fashion but this was ridiculous – somehow he had though Gothel would be the worst of it but she looked quite normal by their standards.

The people were all smiling and laughing with joy. They spotted him and began to point him out at which Hiccup quickly retreated, shying away from the crowd.

He did not equate crowds pointing at him to be a good thing.

Hiccup winced as Gothel pinched his cheeks, "You're a shy little thing aren't you? That won't work well with the public~" she sang.

Hiccup rubbed at the sore spot. She was right though… He had to think of what image to portray to get sponsors.

As far as he knew he was one of the youngest competitives this year so that marked off a lot. With his size there was no way he could pull off the tough and silent routine that Hilde could do so well… he could make the people feel sorry for him? That would make his opponents underestimate him as well…

But no. The Capitol never gave to those they thought were weak. The only thing that would accomplish is that he would bring shame to his family.

There was no chance of him getting the good-looking and charming card that Jack had. That was a natural thing and people generally didn't like Hiccup.

He was at a bit of a loss as what to do. Hopefully things would fall into place but that hadn't exactly been happening so far…

And before Hiccup really realized he was in the Training Centre, his new 'home' until the Games. Each District had its own apartment that Hiccup could only use the word 'lavish' to describe. Honestly it was starting to wear off as the fear set in again.

He hadn't even gotten settled before he was whirled away again to be poked and prodded by stylists to get ready for the Tributes' Parade.

They didn't let him do anything himself, even (embarrassingly enough for him) washing himself. They shaved the little stubble he had on his chin (he wanted childishly to protest – it had taken him _ages _to grow that!) and injected him with some serum so that no more hair would grow.

He wondered if he would have as big a transformation as Jack. He liked his hair and eyes the colour they were thank you very much.

An exuberant woman came in, shooing the others away.

What would she do with him? The costumes were typically ridiculous, especially District 4. It always had something to do with fish.

They seemed to have made an exception with Jack last year and it had really shaken things up. Hopefully the stylists would be attempting that this year.

The woman cupped Hiccup's face in her hands and smiled. The smile was genuine and warm and Hiccup almost smiled.

"Hmm. You look so much like your mother."

Hiccup's eyes widened. His father said that often enough and now this woman thought so too?

"Did… did you know her?"

The woman took a seat, inspecting every element of the boy.

"My teacher was your mother's stylist – I was her assistant, we were around the same age when she was a Tribute."

So not quite friends maybe. But the familiarity was comforting.

"You have her eyes," she brushed his hair from his face, "Her hair too and oh… look at those freckles!" she giggled.

Hiccup really did smile then. People didn't exactly 'coo' over him often.

"Hm. Your teeth are a little crooked but… that'll be fine. It's kind of endearing actually."

She stared at him for a while, "When I had heard the son of the Great Valhallarama was a Tribute I knew that I _had _to be your stylist. Hiccup… How old are you?"

Hiccup gulped, "F-Fourteen."

She nodded solemnly. Like everyone else she had probably thought the son of Valhallarama would be tall and strong – a guaranteed Victor. Now, like everyone else he knew, she knew he was going to die. She knew what little chance he had.

"Do you want to be a Viking for a day Hiccup?"

"What?"

"As a tribute to your mother. I've already discussed it with your District partner's stylist. He agrees. I've even had this sent down from your room," she reveals his District token, his mother's helmet, "I hope you don't mind."

Hiccup shook his head, "No that's fine – perfect even."

Better than dressing as a fish he supposed.

With that she got him dressed. It didn't take that long really. The boots were extremely comfortable and the fur vest was soft to the touch. Hiccup couldn't help but run his fingers through it as it strangely soothed him. His parents both wore fur a lot, especially in the winter months.

Delicately, the woman placed the helmet on his head, it tilting to one side.

"It's a bit big," he remarks, like he did only the day before.

"It's a big role to fill."

Somehow all the comfort and warmth he had felt the past hour vanished. To be a Tribute was bad enough. To be a Tribute from a Career District when you actually have no training that's slightly worse. To be all that and a Victor's child – that's terrifying!

Hiccup thought that the _least _he could do was not disgrace his father. It hadn't even crossed his mind that he might disgrace his mother's very memory! The legacy she had left behind… ruined by her weak, pathetic son!

What everyone mocked her? What if everyone sneered at the mention of her name then, rather than the praise they had given her before. What if they talked about how much of a disappointment he turned out to be?

What if…?

What if _she _were disappointed in him?

She could be watching him now… ashamed at the thought of even bearing such a child…

He was being led to the chariots. He could already see Hilde towering above the rest. Without thing he gave a small wave only to have her roll her eyes and turn her back on him.

So friendly…

Pushing through the other people he felt tiny. He knew it was a possibility that he could be the youngest but he knew for definite now. So many people had followed Jack's example from last year so it seemed and Hiccup couldn't help but curse him.

He felt horrible for doing so of course. Many children would be spared this year, in place of teenagers.

Out of nowhere his hand was grabbed and he was pulled off his path. Mildew and Gothel hadn't noticed and Hiccup couldn't be heard over the crowd.

"Hey kid," it was Jack Frost, right there, smiling at him, looking the picture of perfect with his expensive suit and dashing smile.

Why on earth was he talking to _Hiccup_?

"Jack…" Hiccup was honestly surprised to see him.

"Hi… Um… sorry about pulling you away I just… wanted to see how you were."

Why though? They had only spoken for not even an hour… But Jack had been through so much this year, he had _changed _so much… That moment with Hiccup he wasn't pretending to be strong for Emma or putting on a show for the Capitol, he wasn't vulnerable or broken like he was with Aster and he wasn't…

He was just Jack.

Pre-Victor Jack, pre-Games Jack. He was Jackson the shepherd, that mischievous boy who was always playing pranks and having fun.

That moment he was his old self again.

Maybe that was why.

"So… how are you?"

Hiccup tried to fake a smile but it quivered under Jack's concerned stare. He shrugged avoiding his eyes.

"I don't know… Shouldn't you be with your Tributes?"

Jack glanced over at his 'students'. The stylists had dressed them as shepherds; both were handling sticks like his own staff. He tried to hold back a groan.

"They're fine, Aster's taking care of them. Who's your mentor? I've met some of the Victors…"

"Uh… Mildew…"

Jack's face screwed up, "You mean that loony old man? Oh! Sorry I-"

"No! No I agree with you he's… crazy…"

Jack gave Hiccup an unsure smile, "Still I'm sure he's helping right…?"

Hiccup gave a humorless laugh, "Yeah… He kinda hates me. He's focussing on Hilde and I'm…"

Jack frowned, "He can't do that…"

"Oh apparently he can."

The Victor placed a gentle hand on Hiccup's shoulder causing the boy to look up at him, "Are you scared?"

Hiccup didn't know what to say. Of course he was scared! He was terrified! But could he really admit that to anyone? Never mind a stranger…

"What if I fall off the chariot?" It was a dumb question really but for clumsy Hiccup it was a genuine concern.

Jack almost laughed at how cute the question was but the boy said it so low, so genuinely _afraid _that he didn't have the heart to.

"You won't. Listen I know you're nervous, I was too! But when you're up there… it all goes away I promise. And if you're still scared… Just look straight ahead at the chariot in front of you."

Hiccup gave a nod. He could do that. Hilde probably would. He doubted she would be waving and blowing kisses to the people.

Jack didn't want to leave but he knew the parade would be starting soon and Hiccup's would be one of the first…

"You should get going…" Hiccup looked over at his chariot, Gothel was searching for him, "Listen Hiccup…"

Jack gave him the best smile he could muster, "Everything will be okay. You just have to believe in yourself… alright?"

Hiccup stood there for a minute just looking at Jack. He never would have imagined that someone like Jack would be so nice to him, especially seeing as they weren't from the same District. He wished he could get to know Jack better. He had the feeling that they could have been really good friends if they had had the chance…

"Thanks Jack."

After a brief scolding from Gothel (though really wasn't it _her _responsibility to keep track of him?) he climbed onto the carriage. The horses were huge magnificent beasts pulling them along. He glanced over at Hilde who wore Viking attire just as he did. She didn't look too happy about it, probably because she didn't want to be associated with another Victor.

Hiccup glanced up at the screen, trying not to pay attention to the cheering crowds. Hilde looked every bit a warrior but Hiccup… he was tiny compared to her. He looked more like a child playing dress-up…

Taking a deep breath he looked straight ahead at District 3's chariot just like Jack had told him to. He became entranced by the sparks that came off their costumes but his attention was taken away as they lined up before the president stood out.

Pitch Black gave a smile before he started his speech.

A shiver went up Hiccup's spine. The man was truly a terrifying sight. He wanted to look anywhere else but he knew the cameras would be on him at any moment so he kept his expression firm and attempted to look determined.

Finishing up Pitch finished up in the favoured way in the Capitol, _"And may the odds be ever in your favour."_

* * *

**AN So what do guys think? Am I managing to keep them reasonably in-character?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN Thanks for all the Guest reviews! And of course the regular ones it's been a great encouragement. I'd like to thank one reviewer in particular: amoechan! It's been great talking to them this past week... Also Happy New Year! So much closer to HTTYD2! (And DoB will be coming back on the 22nd!)**

* * *

**Story 1 – The Fishbone of District 4 (aka the Tribute of the Fishing District)**

**Part 1 – The Fishbone is Prepped**

**Chapter 3 – Training and an Identity Crisis**

After the parade, after Hiccup had his dinner and crashed in his room, Hiccup dreamed.

He dreamed that he was in the arena. By his side was his mother, decked out in Viking gear with an axe in hand. Facing them was Mildew and Hilde dressed in a similar fashion.

Valhallarama let out a fierce battle cry and sliced through Mildew, only to freeze when Hilde stabbed her through the chest, the point of the sword directed at Hiccup through his mother's back.

Hilde pulled the sword back, walking slowly towards Hiccup.

The boy stumbled back, falling onto the ground.

Suddenly she froze, she coughed up blood and fell, her eyes wide open but dead.

It was Jack. He knelt down and gave Hiccup a sad smile. When Hiccup looked down there was blood – his own blood. Jack withdrew his knife, holding Hiccup.

"I'm sorry… but in the Games… one of us has to die."

It was strange. Hiccup couldn't feel any pain. Nor could he feel Jack's warmth or even the lips pressed against his forehead as he slipped down. It was as if he were completely numb.

He wouldn't mind going like this. Not if it were for someone like Jack at least.

Hiccup's eyes shot open.

The dream was horrible – specifically the last thought he had.

He threw the covers off and searched for his plush, he should have had it with him from the beginning! Hiccup held it close as he tried to get some rest.

* * *

Hiccup had his complete focus on tying knots.

Strange, given his circumstances but knowing how to tie a good knot is important. In the Games a knot could mean a steady bed atop a tree or a trap for food.

Hiccup was currently on the basement floor of the training arena learning survival skills.

It was the first of three days and while most of the other Tributes were practising their fighting Hiccup went over to the instructor who was teaching various ways for trapping animals.

Hiccup was an unofficial fisherman. Growing up in District 4 he already knew the variety of ways to catch fish but there was little chance that opportunity would arise. He knew many of the basic knots along with a few complicated ones and was working on perfecting the sheepshank at the moment.

You would think that given how little experience Hiccup has with fighting he'd practising with weapons or learning at least some self-defence but if his best strategy was to wait it out then he figured his main priority would be to focus on those first.

Of course there was only so much he could prepare for… The arenas changed every year and the Gamemakers added all kinds of strange and new creatures to boot. He tried not to worry so much about it though. If they had the environment too harsh then the Tributes would drop too easily and there wouldn't be the preferred blood bath.

Once he was satisfied with his traps he went over to learn about various fruit and plants that may be in the arena. It wouldn't do to die from poisonous food after all. Many of them he was already familiar with but it was better to be safe than sorry.

He sat alone at lunch. Some tributes sat by themselves like he did or beside their district partners but there was a table that had a particularly big group – the Careers. Apparently the tradition of District 1 and 2 teaming up was going to continue this year. Hiccup watched as they invited Hilde over at first she scowled but then smiled when the boy from District 2 said something.

He doubted they would invite him in. They did that with District 4 some years but Hiccup really did not see the point in forming alliances.

Sure there were benefits but the fact that they would then kill each other when the rest of the competition was gone sickened Hiccup.

There was an iconic Game a few years back when a Career Pack had only two left, both from the same District. The conversation was heart-breaking. They said how they hadn't wanted it to go that way, they had hoped they wouldn't have to kill the other. And then they fought to the death, the Victor crying over their partner's body.

No, Hiccup couldn't do that. He would rather risk going it alone than bonding with someone and watching them die. The thought of killing strangers was unbearable enough.

The Careers were looking over at him. Hilde must have made a remark as they were all laughing now.

As if he weren't seen as pathetic enough already…

The boy from District 2 sauntered over to Hiccup's table, a sadistic smirk plastered over his face.

"'Sup fishbone?"

_'Man I hope name doesn't stick'_

Hiccup nonchalantly went back to his food. There was no point in engaging with this guy. He'd only make enemies and Hiccup _really _didn't need that right now. The plan was to keep low and out of everybody's heads until the end. He was a perfectly forgettable person and didn't need his snark to mess all that up.

This buffoon was around the same age as Jack and Hiccup had seen him swing around a hammer with the ease a child would a toy.

"Today's your lucky day!"

_'Some luck would be a change'_

"We've got a proposition for you."

_'Surprised you can say a word that big'_

It was a childish taunt really but Hiccup was tired of feeling bad – he'd love to shut this guy up for a while but knew better than to run his mouth. Sure, Tributes weren't allowed to fight during training but he didn't want a brute like that to have an agenda against him.

"We need someone to be a bag-boy, think you're up for the task kid? We'll keep you safe for a while."

_'Yeah sure and then you'll kill me as soon as you get bored or annoyed'_

"So what do you say?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Gee whiz mister thanks for the offer but… I'm going to have to refuse."

_'Tried to keep it in I really did…'_

He grabbed Hiccup by his shirt and pulled him up, "Listen you little shit-"

The instructors were already there taking the older boy away. Hiccup took in a breath. He wasn't really shaken, he was plenty used to things like that from when he was younger and occasionally now. He really didn't want to cause a scene though. So much for his previous plan.

Then again, that guy would have bigger fish to fry in the arena. It just gave Hiccup more reason to flee the initial bloodbath and he already had plenty of those.

After lunch he decided to focus on his fighting skills. Hiccup started with archery – his best chance was with a long-range weapon. Years of fishing had given him good aim. He was nowhere near the skill of a Victor from District 7 but if he had his choice of weapon in the arena it would be a bow.

Close combat was not fun.

He rubbed at his right shoulder, hoping the pain would go away. A knife in the Games was practically essential. His work with the sword wasn't bad but one glance at the older kids and he put it back.

Lastly Hiccup had a look at the climbing ropes. He hadn't much in upper body strength but he was light and fast, his small body would have its advantages in the Games.

Late on in the evening he was glad to get up to District 4's floor as he was physically exhausted. There was one upside to the training though and that was that he had no time to think.

The others were in conversation while Hiccup shovelled the delicious food into his mouth. He had never been one to eat much really but he was starving! It was when Hiccup was savouring the chocolate pudding in his mouth did he finally tune in to the topic.

"He won on a fluke, he doesn't deserve to be a Victor," Hilde glowered.

Gothel shook her pointer finger at her condescendingly, "Now, now, now! He played the Games well! Getting people to like you and getting sponsors is just as important as knowing how to throw an axe."

Hiccup could do none of the above.

Apparently they were talking about past Victors and Jack Frost was now the subject.

"What I wouldn't _give _to have a charming young man like that as _my_ Tribute," Gothel swooned.

_'Gee thanks…'_

"He was a guaranteed winner from the start."

"Well I wouldn't go that far," Mildew decided to input, "The place where the arena is set can have a lot of influence. He seemed to be used to the snow and it played to his advantage. The cold killed half the Tributes. If it were a different environment…"

"Many things come into play. Some you can't prepare for. Ideally you need good people skills, strength, survival instinct… and luck. Jack had all that."

Hiccup thought the statement over. He had been focussing on what little chance he had, on his disadvantages. Right now he should be focussing on his strengths and what would help him survive.

He had it much easier than most but that did not mean he didn't have a strong instinct to survive - far from it. He had spent most of his childhood evading people who wanted to hurt him and now maybe that experience would benefit him.

After dinner Hiccup headed off to bed. Even with his dragon the nightmares still plagued him. He dreamt of previous Games, of how the Tributes killed each other except he was in their place. An axe embedded in between his shoulders, a knife slit across his throat, a beast tearing him apart, an arrow going through his chest… slipping through the ice.

That was the last one – deep down in the water where everything was _cold_ and yet everything _burned_.

He was the first one down to the Training Floor that day. The emptiness was oddly comforting. He knew he wouldn't be able to train so long that day as his muscles ached from the sudden overuse so he concentrated on knowledge, observing his opponents to learn as much as he could about them.

The more he learned the more anxious he became.

He left early having gotten an early start and made his way towards the elevator.

He looked forward to a shower and maybe some rest. Maybe he was overexerting himself. He needed to get all the food and rest he could before the Games.

Without looking up he flinched when he heard the doors swooshed open. Hiccup really didn't feel like having awkward company even if it was only for four floors.

"Of course you'd be here," the person said with a light laugh – it was Jack, smiling for him as he always did.

Hiccup gulped. Sure, it was great to have the handsome Victor talk to him but they were kind of enemies. They weren't exactly opponents in the arena but he was the mentor for some. This fact left Hiccup unsure as to where they stood.

The charming individual could be there to gather information on him for their team but really what threat did Hiccup pose?

He shifted from one foot to another as he noticed Jack glancing over at him.

"Where are you headed?"

"My-" he cleared his throat as it came out a nervous squeak, "My floor. Where else can I go?"

Jack looked down, "Right… Aren't you heading up kinda early?"

"I started early… I'm tired…"

"Nightmares?"

Hiccup's gaze snapped up to meet his, "How did you-?!"

Jack gave Hiccup a smile. One that was probably supposed to be happy but just came across as _sad_, "I had them too."

Hiccup looked back to his feet, wondering if Jack still had nightmares or if they would ever truly end. They didn't for his mother after all.

"You know there _is _another place you can go."

The elevator doors chimed open but Hiccup stuck around to see what Jack meant. They continued upwards, Hiccup keeping is eyes on the other boy who looked forward with an excited grin.

They went beyond the penthouse and arrived on the rooftop. Hiccup took a step back causing Jack to laugh, "You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"No… You're not here to throw me off the roof… are you?"

Jack tugged him forward, "Of course not."

The sight really was beautiful. On the roof was an extensive garden that he could simply walk through for hours to take it all in. Not only that but at that moment you could see all the bright lights of the Capitol – a strange combination of artificial and natural beauties.

Jack lead him to a bench where they sat side by side.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Hiccup was struggling to find his voice, "A-Are we allowed up here?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know but I've been up here a few times and no one's stopped me before."

Hiccup felt his fingers twitching, aching for a piece of charcoal.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You're fidgeting."

Hiccup was surprised at the observation, "It's a… habit I have when I want to draw but… can't."

"Oh… You're an artist?"

Hiccup laughed, "Well I wouldn't say _that _but… I like to have something to do with my hands, drawing's what I usually do."

Jack tilted his head, glad that the younger boy was talking so openly, "What else do you do?"

"Um… I like to… tinker with things…"

Jack chuckled, "'Tinker'?"

"Fix things, take things apart and p tem back together again… invent things…"

"Sounds like you're more suited to somewhere like District 1 or 3," Jack mused.

"Yeah…" Hiccup's head was bowed, "My dad thinks so too."

Jack wanted to hit himself for upsetting the boy. He had brought him up there to smile and have fun!

"Hey Hiccup, do you want to play a game?"

"What?"

"A game! Like tag or something!"

Surprised, Hiccup could only let out an unintelligent jumble of words.

"It'll be fun I promise!"

Jack knew what Hiccup was feeling at that moment. He had went through it himself – that fear and hopelessness… where he was about to give up. Aster had given him hope. He wasn't that great at that it seemed but he could offer some fun and joy for one night, even if it only dispelled fear for one night. Maybe it would help.

Hiccup blinked owlishly at him. What a strange request… He remembered watching the other kids playing tag around the square when he was younger. It always looked like so much fun but… well he wasn't exactly welcomed to join in with the games.

Suddenly like a spark Hiccup felt the urge to play. He practically leapt up from his spot on the bench causing Jack to look up in alarm. He laughed and gave chase. Hiccup weaved in and out of the bushes to try to disorient the other boy.

"Got you!"

"No, I got you!"

"Hey! No tag-backs! You gotta give me a few seconds!"

"Okay okay fine!"

They weren't sure how long they ran around but both collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles as their legs gave out. Hiccup had been tired before they had started and was astounded by the energy reserves he seemed to have.

They said nothing as they panted between sudden bouts of laughter.

Where were they again?

Were they two normal children seeking adventure in a secluded garden?

Did they have no responsibilities to tend to or anyone to think about besides themselves?

In reality or course they did. Really, they were atop a building where people their age trained in killing. They both had responsibilities – Hiccup had to bring as little disgrace to his District and family as possible, he had to honour his mother's memory and stay alive for as long as possible, Jack had to guide two souls through a horrific time, he had to stay strong as one or both of them died while protecting the children he cared about, he had to follow the president's every command and not step a toe out of line while keeping his sanity.

But right _then_, at _that_ moment… they didn't.

They were just two strangers who had just become friends. Two boys playing like one hadn't in a long time and the other had never before. Everything was gone for that moment – that _moment _that was perfect.

And then that moment ended by a loud grumble.

Jack burst into giggles again, "You hungry?"

Hiccup laughed, "I must be!"

"When'd you last eat?"

"Lunch."

Suddenly the mention of any other time or place brought everything they had forgotten back: the fears, the tasks, the _Games_.

Jack rolled onto his side, head propped up by his hand "Guess we should head back to our floors, huh?"

Hiccup sighed as he gazed up at the sky, "Yeah."

Jack gave a shaky, unsure smile, "Maybe we could do this again? Tomorrow night?"

They really shouldn't. Jack knew that. There was a thing called 'District-loyalty' after all. He was a mentor. He shouldn't want a boy from another District to win… If either of his Tributes died due to his negligence… he could never forgive himself – not that he didn't already have any guilt as it was.

Hiccup thought it over, the risks there would be, "I'd like that…" He decided that he didn't care, rules be damned!

Jack couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. Really, there was no stopping it. It grew and grew until it was a full-blown grin. He stood and patted himself down before he offered a hand to Hiccup. He wasn't so sad that their encounter was ending now that he knew there would be another.

* * *

It was the third and final day of training as well as evaluation day.

Hiccup's confidence and energy was renewed as he went through each section he wavered in, mainly combat and climbing.

The evaluation was tricky.

Mildew had said to Hilde to save her real strengths until the evaluation to show them what she could really do. The details of the evaluations were never really revealed to the public although you could probably guess as you observed the contestants in the arena.

Hiccup could not think of anything he could do to impress the Gamemakers and thus get high score. Then again a low score would fit in with his strategy didn't it? Those with high scores got noticed – targeted. If Hiccup got a low score (which he was in fact very sure he _would_) then it could play to his advantage.

Still he would have to think of something he could do. The list of skills he had that would be useful in the arena was… short but there was one he could pull off. Maybe he would get a decent score without too much notice.

All twenty-four of the Tributes sat in wait. They were called one-by-one starting from the boy from District 1. It didn't take long for them to reach Hiccup.

_"Hiccup Haddock," _called a mechanical voice.

He didn't even bother to glance at Hilde knowing he would receive no acknowledgement.

The door slid open. It was simply the Gymnasium he had been in that morning with most of the stuff moved to the side. As with the other days the Gamemakers lounged on the higher part of one of the walls. They ate and chatted amongst themselves.

He looked around the room spotting the pieces of equipment he would need. He stood awkwardly before the small crowd announcing himself unsure if he was supposed to or not.

"Hiccup Haddock from District 4?"

They stared at him but half merely returned to what they were doing once they saw who it was. Hiccup quickly gathered his supplies. He had made this a few times before though this time he worked with haste and could not put it together properly but that would be alright as it would only be temporary anyway.

He grabbed two bolas and his invention was complete – a makeshift weapon that could hopefully throw bolas when he… could not.

He activated it the bola flying across the room and thunking into one of the weapons stands knocking it over.

They were all looking at him now and Hiccup grinned at his success. He looked up at the adults, seeking approval in a similar way he would with his father or Gobber after presenting one of his inventions.

However before he could gauge their reactions he accidentally leant on the lever. His creation sprung into life the bold flying up and wrapping around one of the Gamemakers who screamed and fell over in a _very _undignified manner.

"Oh _sh_-! I am so… so so so _so_ sorry! Ah…!"

He noticed one of the Gamemakers chuckling to himself. A short man who was almost spun from gold from his hair, clothes to even his eyes! His face sparkled as he smiled at Hiccup.

The rest did not look so amused but rather absolutely horrified as if Hiccup had tried to _murder_ one of them.

The Tribute rushed out of the room cursing himself as he left. The other Tributes looked up at him, some with sympathy while others tried to contain their laughter at the sight of his obvious distress.

He passed them, head hung low.

Hiccup spent the rest of the day in his room curled in on himself.

He had hit one of the Gamemakers. These were the people who controlled _every aspect _of the Games and could get rid of him on a simple whim never mind aided with an agenda!

He stayed there until the scores were to be announced. Hiccup sat in the living room with the rest of the team watching the television intently.

The first four scores held no surprises with the Careers scoring nines and tens. District 3 fared well getting a seven and eight.

"Hiccup Haddock…"

What would he get? He's never heard of anyone getting lower than a three before but he wondered if he would be the first. What would his father think?!

"A six."

It was a great surprise considering that it was an average score. He was just relieved it wasn't a low one. Really it was nothing to be proud of but maybe the Gamemakers didn't despise him or see it as some act of treason.

Hilde received a ten and the room erupted with cheering but Hiccup had tuned them out. After dinner he could go see Jack.

* * *

Jack clutched his stomach as he laughed loudly, "You… you _hit_ one of the Gamemakers?!"

Hiccup scowled, "Would you stop laughing at me! I was terrified!"

Jack finally quieted down but the grin never left his face. He patted the boy the shoulder in an effort to reassure him, "It's okay Hiccup. What more could they do you? You're already in the Games."

Hiccup shrugged the hand off, "Oh really? Cause aren't they the ones that decide me fate? You know they are the 'Gamemakers' – don't they have control of almost everything?"

"Well yeah that's true but they never interfere unless it's getting too 'boring' for them," Jack wrapped his arm around Hiccup's shoulders, grabbing his forearm and giving a light squeeze, "Don't worry about it Hiccup."

Not knowing what to do Hiccup slowly leaned on Jack hoping that the older boy wouldn't push him off. He never had too much human contact since his mother died and while Jack wasn't as warm as he had remembered her to be it was still highly appreciated.

They sat like that for a while with Jack staring while Hiccup almost dozed off. There was a soft grumble.

"Heh. Guess you're the hungry one this time, huh Jack?"

Jack shook his head. He stood and unveiled a basket, "I have prepared just for the occasion!"

He handed Hiccup a beef sandwich before digging into his own. Hiccup chuckled as Jack smiled up at him, mouth full of food he looked like a squirrel with stuffed cheeks.

As he finished he tilted his head the moonlight reflecting off his white hair, "So what do you wanna do? Tag again?"

"Nah my ego probably couldn't take losing again! How about… we… uh… get to know each other a little better?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically, "That sounds nice… Favourite colour? And why!"

Hiccup tapped his chin pretending to think deeply about his answer, "Between blue and green. I'm a nature person, if I could be outdoors all the time I think I would. This garden really is a safe-haven… It makes me feel at home you know? And then there's the ocean and open sky… It could just… take me anywhere you know?"

Jack felt a real connection with Hiccup then. Honestly he could listen to the boy talk for hours which was strange considering he couldn't keep still for five minutes!

"What about you?"

"Actually… I have a pretty similar answer! Definitely blue. Someday I'd love to fly away – anywhere. Just get up one day and take off! Nor in some hovercraft either just… fly… myself… you know?"

Hiccup smiled and nodded. He knew what he meant, wholeheartedly. He had dreamed of flying many times.

"And white as well. I love snow and the clouds and… how it's like a blank slate you know? It reminds me of new beginnings… that anything can happen. I guess that's an odd answer huh? Not many people pick white."

"Yeah I guess but that's not necessarily a bad thing."

Back and forth they asked each other questions, finding that they had a lot in common and yet were different in many ways.

They both had lost a parent at a young age, Hiccup his mother and Jack his father. Jack was now an orphan since his mother passed but his status meant that he and Emma wouldn't be taken away.

They talked about their Districts, the things done daily, the people there along with weird and wonderful traditions.

"So everyone has a nickname?"

"Yeah, my dad's full name is-" Hiccup put on a deep voice, "'Stoick the Vast'."

Jack laughed at Hiccup's impersonation that came along with an overly stern expression, "Gobber's is 'Gobber the Belch'."

"So is Hiccup your nickname or…?"

Hiccup looked down, "No… it's uh… what my family name its… runts…"

"Oh. Like sheep!" Jack brightened thinking it was a great name, "So do you have a title?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, oh! Let me guess! It's something like 'Hiccup the Adventurous' or 'Hiccup the Small but Mighty' or 'Hiccup Who Can Scarf Down a Sandwich like It's Nobody's Business'!" with each guess Jack struck a pose earning a laugh and a shake of the head.

Hiccup's silence made Jack look at him. He knelt down in front of the smaller boy and tilted his head trying to meet his eyes. Suddenly he regretted the question.

"It was uh… 'Hiccup the Useless'," Hiccup looked up after he had cleared his face of all emotions trying to act like it didn't bother him as much as it did, "Honestly I guess 'Fishbone' is a bit of an improvement! But… uh… not really… I mean fishbones are pretty useless too. All you can do with them is pick your teeth."

Jack sighed. He loved playing with kids back home, he really did. That didn't mean he wasn't aware of how cruel they could be. How their actions can scar someone deeply even into adulthood.

They sat there in silence. Jack wanted to comfort him he really did but he couldn't quite find the words to say.

"I bet they all have stupid names too…"

Hiccup snorted at the measly attempt but he was glad that Jack tried all the same.

"So what about you? Any nicknames?"

Jack stroked his chin, "Hmmm, let's see… there's 'Brat', 'That Damn Kid' aaaand… Jack Frost!"

"_Really?_ I thought that was your real name!" Hiccup said sarcastically.

Jack's shoulders shook with laughter, "Nope! Well… practically everyone calls me that now. Aster even calls me 'Frostbite'. Oh! There's another one!"

"You don't find that annoying?"

Jack looked ahead, giving a shrug, "No… It's better this way."

Hiccup gave him a questioning look, not knowing how it could be.

"It keeps them… separate, you know? Like having two lives. For the Capitol I can be who they want me to be and otherwise I can just be… me. That's not making any sense is it?"

"No I think I get it."

Jack sighed, running a hand through white locks, "But somehow it's like Jack Overland is going further and further out of reach… the guy I was… before…"

Hiccup didn't know what to say. If that were true then who was he with now – Jackson Overland or Jack Frost? The boy from District 10 or the Victor?

"It's getting late," Jack stood, stretching out his arms as he got onto his tiptoes, "The personal training and the interview tomorrow."

Hiccup rises as well knowing that Jack wanted to stop talking about identity confusion, "I have no idea what to do."

Jack gave him a reassuring smile, "That's what the training with your team is for."

Hiccup glanced to the side, "I don't think they'll be much help."

Jack frowned. He owed a lot to Aster and Toothiana, if they hadn't been there for him… he probably wouldn't be standing there that day. No. He definitely wouldn't be. He couldn't imagine being in kit all by himself.

So he wouldn't let Hiccup be either.

"Listen… if they don't just… be yourself okay? The Capitol will love you!"

"I _really_ do doubt that," Hiccup deadpanned.

"Well… maybe that would be a good thing… I know sponsors are important but…"

Was he really going to tell him this? That even if he wins the Games he won't get to live peacefully. The boy was frightened enough as it was! If Jack told him about life after… he might not even try.

"You don't want the Capitol loving you _too_ much."

Hiccup took a step back, utterly confused, "What do you mean?"

Jack bowed his head, heaving another side. He couldn't do this. He guided Hiccup to the elevator and pushed the button for his floor.

"Never mind. Don't worry Hiccup you'll be great. The presenter really helps you along, trust me it flies by once you're out there."

There was a 'ding!' as they reached Jack's destination. He pressed the button for Floor 4 and got out.

"Goodnight Hiccup. Good luck."

The doors closed once again and Hiccup couldn't get Jack's worrying change of demeanour out of his head the rest of the night.

Just as he began to drift off e decided one thing for certain.

The last part of their conversation was Jack Frost.

* * *

**AN We're getting there slowly but surely we're reaching the dreaded Games! I was hoping to start it this chapter but there were some last minute HiJack scenes :P**

**So... Who do you think will be the presenter? Anything you would like to see in the Games? Or in general? **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN The final part of Part 1 and a little shorter than the others I'm afraid... ah well. Enjoy!**

**Story 1 – The Fishbone of District 4 (aka the Tribute of the Fishing District)**

**Part 1 – The Fishbone is Prepped**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Promises**

When Hiccup had said about Mildew and Gothel not being helpful… he had been completely right.

Mildew stated that he wanted to focus on Hilde which led to a huge blowout that only accomplished Hiccup becoming emotionally drained.

Gothel had only spent half an hour with him going through the 'angles' he couldn't play. Apparently he was hopeless and would receive no sponsors.

The day had been extremely chipper so far.

He had spent the day on the roof trying to figure his 'plan' by himself. If he thought about the interview any longer he very well might have ripped his hair out. The boy had been trying to get people to like him for years and that never worked out… Why would that night be any different.

And the next day…

So far his only real plan was to get away from the cornucopia as fast as he could and hide away until everybody else had died.

It certainly wasn't the best strategy.

Nor was it the most honourable but really was there any point of going for that at this point. Yet Hiccup's heart still ached for it. Before this whole debacle Hiccup's only real dream was to bring glory to his father by any way he could. Well now he had that chance…

But he didn't really. Maybe it could be viewed that way in some people's eyes but to kill someone…

Hiccup wasn't only up there to think up strategies (or to question himself, his District, the very world itself or the entirety of his existence) but with the hope that Jack would show up. He knew that he wouldn't really as he would be training his own Tributes along with his team.

Hiccup envied District 10. Their escort actually seemed like a wonderful lady even given her job and their mentors… Aster seemed scary but if what Jack had said was true than the man did everything in his power to help Jack. Maybe the charmer hadn't gotten those sponsors through his looks alone… And Jack… Jack is the person you would want to spend your last days with. Hiccup was sure that he had a lot of helpful advice and knew for certain that the older teen could lift your spirits no matter what.

All the while Hiccup was seen as a lost cause…

Early in the evening Hiccup returned to the apartment for dinner before he was taken by his stylist to get ready.

The suit he wore was plain and simple, black trousers, jacket and shoes with a white shirt. His hair was thoroughly brushed and she gelled the scraggly bits at the side so they would stay down.

Inspecting himself in the full-view mirror he had the same thoughts as the night of the Parade. He looked younger than he was – ten maybe. He cursed his fate for not giving him that early growth-spurt it graced all the other kids from District 4 then.

Of course he cursed his fate for a lot of _other_ reasons but that one had been on the list for a while.

Hilde looked deadly in her long black dress, a hulking muscular beauty that could kill you with a look.

Hiccup had to give her stylist a hand, he certainly did his job.

The Tributes were in a line, as usual from District 1 down. Hilde stood in front of Hiccup, blocking his view of the stage and well… everything. He would have tried getting on his tip-toes but that would only make him look _more_ ridiculous and there was really no point.

One by one they went forward.

The host was spectacular really – Nicholas St. North, or North, had been doing this job for years. The man was loved by all in the Capitol and it was hard to dislike him even in the Districts. The man was eccentric and downright jolly. He always made things easier for the Tributes in terms of questions, helping them along and changing topics if the interviewee became too uncomfortable. He was always respectable to the fallen, never cracking cheap jokes on the way that they died.

The previous year North and Jack were like some sort of dynamic duo. They had the audience roaring with laughter and there were even rumours that Jack may join him as a commentator in future years but Hiccup doubted that would ever happen.

For all the man's happiness you have to have a certain darkness to profit on these Games and Jack would never be able to do that.

One of the stage hands pushed gently at Hiccup's back urging him forward – it was his turn.

The crowd was _huge_. The lights blinded him and the noise made him dizzy. He thought that the Tributes Parade had been bad but this was _far _worse.

He had just managed to stumble over to his seat when North picked him up in a bone-crushing hug.

Hiccup practically fell into his seat as all blood drained from his face.

"So, Hiccup… How have you been finding the Capitol?"

The boy stared at him with wide eyes, his voice came out hoarse, his throat unexplainably, _painfully_ dry, "Uh… good…"

North gave Hiccup a sincere, warm smile and patted his small hand with his own large one. The look in his eyes spoke to him: _Forget the others – pretend you are only talking to me._

Somehow t calmed Hiccup if only a little.

"Do not nervous little one… After all! We are all your friends here!"

The audience cheered at North's encouragement.

_'You're not my friends…Friends don't want their friends to die…'_

"So!" North asked his first question again, "How are you finding the Capitol."

Hiccup said the first thing that came to mind that wasn't insulting, "Well… the food's good here."

"Well as you can see," North patted his belly, "I enjoy the food here very much."

Hiccup even laughed. Giving yourself a good-natured jib could be a good way to make people comfortable.

"What is your favourite food?"

"Chocolate," the answer was immediate, making the crowd laugh, "I'm lucky to have had it before but rarely. Having it every day is… _amazing_!"

"Ah! You should try my hot chocolate sometime – it will be the best you ever had!"

"Yeah well if I'm alive at the end of the Games I'll take you up on that offer!"

The reaction was mixed. Some laughed while a few gasped. Hiccup could almost hear his father face-palming at home.

North had hesitated for a moment, like a mask dropping for a moment before it was up again with Hiccup barely taking noticed. The man forced out a laugh, "Please do. I'll even throw in some marshmallows!"

The mood was brought down as North leaned forward, "Now Hiccup, your mother Valhallarama was a Victor, rest her soul. Would you like to tell us about her?"

You could hear a pin drop as the crowd moved forward as well. Some had gasped as if forgetting that the scrawny kid was a Victor's son.

Hiccup gulped, pulling at his sleeves hoping that by moving, no one would notice the trembling.

He decided to be as honest as he could.

"My mother… I didn't know her that long. The Capitol had known her longer than I had… Everyone here probably knows as much as I do how… magnificent she was."

North squeezed Hiccup's hand, nodding in response. North had just started out when Valhallarama had been Reaped.

"She… I-I can only hope… that in the Games I can do her proud. And maybe… she'll be watching over me."

That smile was back again – the one that made me want to latch onto this practical stranger and cry in his arms, "I am _sure _that you will make her proud and _certain _that she will be watching over you."

He gave a grin, throwing Hiccup's hand into the air and pulling the boy easily to his feet, "Please a round of applause for District 4's Hiccup Haddock!"

And then did applaud to Hiccup's great surprise, some even wiping away tears.

Yes, it was such a _shame _for a boy to be robbed of his mother – a crime against nature really.

But there's absolutely _nothing _wrong to throw him into an arena with twenty-three others in a fight to the death.

They won't cry over him.

But shed a few tears as he talked about a dead parent? _Certainly_. After all it was just oh so _tragic_.

Hiccup left more disgusted than happy, not even sparing a glance at the other Tributes as he walked past.

* * *

Hiccup couldn't sleep. He had for about an hour before a nightmare forced him out of it.

After he had woken, he paced the halls before moving towards the elevator out of instinct. For the past two days it had been like a sanctuary to him and now in his time of distress he reached out to it in the hopes of escaping.

As soon as his face hit the cold air he took in deep gulps of it. His shaking hands gripped at the knees of his pyjama bottoms as he crouched over. His heart was racing, his eyes stung and he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the familiar call, "Hiccup?"

He whipped his head to the side. It was Jack (of course it was Jack who else could it be besides the person Hiccup least wanted to see in his time of distress?). Jack stepped towards him slowly like he didn't want to scare Hiccup off, "Are you alright…?"

Hiccup was still crouched over, he looked down, his mind numbly registering that he didn't have anything on his feet, "…Peachy."

Jack was at his side gently taking Hiccup by the elbow in an effort to make the boy stand.

"Can't sleep?"

Hiccup wouldn't answer him right away. He couldn't break down, not now, not in front of Jack. He had already embarrassed himself enough in front of him but if Jack had any respect for him he would lose it all now.

He turned briskly, "I should back to my apartment-"

"Hiccup!"

Jack grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Hiccup didn't want to see the expression – the _pity_ – but when he did look up all he saw was understanding.

"I know."

Hiccup breathed through his nose as he tried to recollect himself but the tears were slipping through no matter how hard he tried to prevent them.

"I just want it to be over. The waiting," Hiccup bit his lip before taking a shaky breath, "I'd rather be there… in the Games. Just get it over with, one way or the other, live or die I just don't want to _wait _anymore," he stepped towards Jack, "To stop thinking – worrying! – about all the horrible things that might happen – that could happen! How I'll-! How I'll die… I can't stop… thinking," He was right in front of Jack now, looking up at watery blues as his rant slowed, "I never thought three days could be so long."

Jack swallowed. How could he respond to that? Nothing could possibly make him better. He should know, he had felt the same.

The waiting around for death. For others it was a fierce anticipation, even excitement,

But for boys like Jack and Hiccup it wasn't like that.

Death in the Games was unavoidable. Maybe you yourself would survive but there was still death all around you, the other Tributes, your District Partner and any allies you had made.

Waiting to be on the battlefield where a war raged on that you had seen at least twelve times in your life before. You knew what could happen. You saw people killed mercilessly by their peers and by the environment and even by their own bodies.

You saw people slowly lose their minds as they lost their will to live or the ability to live around others.

Except this time it was you. As soon as you were picked you knew all of these unfortunate fates were laid out before you.

And you had to wait.

The training was important, yes, especially for those in the outer Districts but you still had to wait with these scenarios playing in your head over and over.

Jack shook his bowed head, unable to look at Hiccup. That night where they could forget was gone now. The reality hit him hard; he couldn't just let Hiccup die!

"Do you want to know what the worst part is?"

Jack glanced up at the breaking figure before him.

"No one will care when I die."

Jack gasped, "That's not true!" the reaction had been instinctual, he had nothing to back it up, "Your father…"

"He loves me… I know he does but… It won't be hard for him to move on. His work is his life and I… I'm not…" Hiccup sighed, "I'm not needed."

Finally Hiccup had a release. He hated to unload this all on Jack really but seen he was Reaped he had so much pent-up emotion… his fears, his doubts, his anger.

"I never… mattered. Let's face it! I was never going to measure up to anything anyway! Not in the way that's expected of me! To those… '_people_' I'll be nothing more than… five minutes of entertainment…" Hiccup sniffed, looking up at the stars, admitting the thing he was always afraid to admit, "Nobody needs me."

Sadness mixed with anger and it wasn't from Hiccup's side.

Jack grabbed Hiccup's forearms roughly making sure that the boy was looking directly at him, "What, are you just giving up?! Throwing your life away?! You can't do that Hiccup!"

Hiccup struggled to get out of the hold but to of no avail, "Oh really?! What gives me the right to live instead of them?! What if some of those Tributes are needed? What if they're like you Jack? What if they have families that need them to survive?"

"You're needed too!"

"Please!" Hiccup's voice breaks, "Who needs me…?"

"_I do_!"

Immediately Hiccup stopped struggling, "Wha…?"

Jack's grip loosened but he kept his hands where they were, "I need you… It's hard… to explain…"

Hiccup took in a deep breath, "Try."

Jack knew that his next words had the potential to decide Hiccup's fate. He himself had almost lost the will to go on many times during his Games. The only thing that pulled him through was the thoughts of those who needed him, who would miss him when he was gone, Emma, his mother and Jamie (for Jaime was already overridden with guilt at that stage… had Jack died in his place…). Now he was giving Hiccup that reason and he hoped he could make it a strong one.

He sat on the bench, the bench they had sat the past few night and patted the spot beside him as he had done before.

Hiccup sat down, confused, his stomachs in knots as he anticipated Jack's reasoning. Why would the Victor need him?

"I told you… how there were two… 'personas'… Jack Frost and then Jack Overland… the Jack for the stage and then the real Jack…"

Hiccup nodded, remembering the other boy's odd behaviour the previous night.

"I'm afraid that I'm… that I might be losing that part of me – the real me… I smile for the Capitol, pretend that everything is alright for Emma and Jamie… They only time I can let the mask down is with Bunny and Tooth. But with them it's… worse… cause I'm not pretending but I'm not _me _I'm…" Jack sighed, trying to find the right word, "broken."

"More and more I try to remember who I was and I… I started to think that the person I was before… was gone and that I would never… I would never be me again. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah," Hiccup could imagine it… how terrifying that must be.

"But then… I met you and-! On that Victory Tour, when we first met…" Jack was smiling now, shaking his head in disbelief, "It was only for a few minutes but I felt like my old self again. You don't understand how much that got me through – that hope that things could get better!"

"It happened again… these past few nights… I was me again. For some reason with you… I don't have to pretend and I can just… have fun! You don't know how much I _need_ that! How it… How saved me!"

"It's horrible I know and it's selfish. I don't want the Tributes from my District to lose of course not! But I want you to win Hiccup. I know you can. Please…" Jack turned to Hiccup, taking his hands and looking him in the eyes, "_Please _promise me you'll_ try_."

Hiccup didn't know what to say. He didn't question Jack for a moment – he believed him and it overwhelmed him. He felt ridiculous for ever thinking of giving up. Maybe he needed the outlet, to release his doubts and cry it out.

Now that he had, he felt lighter, stronger. With Jack's words, something stirred in him. He wasn't sure what it was but he somehow knew it would be all the motivation he needed.

People needed Jack. Jack was too kind to leave the world. Without him it would be dark and cold, or at least for that moment that was what Hiccup believed.

So if he could somehow protect that, to keep that light going, then he would do what he could.

"I promise," his cheeks were still wet from tears but he wasn't crying anymore. The determination in his voice surprised Jack and relief washed over him.

Grinning, he pulled Hiccup into a hug and gave a delighted laugh.

It was late but Hiccup didn't want to go to bed, tired as he was.

"You look exhausted; maybe you should go to bed."

Hiccup rubbed a his face, "I don't think I'll be able to."

Jack understood. Whatever spell this place seemed to have on these two may break if Hiccup left but the boy needed sleep.

"You know… I was actually going to camp up here."

"You can do that?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know. It'll be old but… Do you wanna seep with me? S-Share a blanket I mean," Jack cursed himself; they had both already unloaded a lot of emotional baggage, why was he getting embarrassed now? "You'd have to be back on your floor before the others wake up though."

Hiccup nodded, suddenly a little shy, "S-Sure."

He had never had a sleepover before, maybe this would be the closest he'd get.

Jack led him further into the garden. There wasn't a tent or anything just a cosy nest of blankets.

Jack pulled a thermos out of a bag and poured Hiccup out a cup, "Good news! I just so happen to have a batch of North's famous hot chocolate!"

"You saw my interview?"

"Of course! Went round for it after the show. Here you are," Jack put on a Russian accent, "with some marshmallows thrown in!"

They both laughed and Hiccup took a tentative sip – it was the best hot chocolate he had ever had.

"It's delicious!"

"I know! The man makes great cookies too! The only problem is I get so sleepy after I drink it…"

They lulled into a comfortable silence and after the cup was empty Hiccup really did feel drowsy… Jack was already asleep beside him, peacefully snoozing.

Hiccup moved in to bask in the warmth. If he had been in his normal state of mind he would be frantic as to what to do – what was the protocol in these situations? But alas his mind was fuzzy. His worries seemed to have vanished as they often did with Jack and he was half-asleep already.

Lying down beside Jack he had no nightmares.

Considering he was sleeping on a cold roof Hiccup had an unbelievably _incredible _sleep. It was a shame that he had to wake up as early as he did.

It was a soft voice that made him stir, "Hiccup…" a chuckle, "Come on Hiccup it's time to wake up…"

When Hiccup opened his eyes he saw blue – a clear sky overhead was a nice thing to wake up to. He sat up and saw Jack smiling at him.

"Time to go. Our teams will be waking up soon."

And like that the pleasant morning haze was over.

Hiccup stood up and stretched. Today was the beginning of the Games. Strangely, Hiccup was no longer as terrified as he had been, he was still scared of course but his worries no longer crippled him.

Only one thought weighed on his mind and this was the last chance he had to let it go.

"Jack."

Jack continued to pack everything up, "Hm."

"Thank you."

Clutching the packed bag to his chest Jack turned, "For what?"

"These past few days… I don't think I would have gotten through them without you."

"You would've. You're stronger than you think."

"Maybe… But still… You didn't have to be so nice to me. I… I means a lot to me… and if I don't…"

Jack pulled Hiccup into a tight hug, he seemed to always be the one initiating these, "Hiccup…" he grasped Hiccup's shoulders staring him straight in the eyes, "I won't be able to protect you in the Games but I promise… I _promise_ I'll protect you after!"

He buried his head into the smaller boy's shoulder, "I promise!"

_'Protect me from what?'_

Hiccup was too afraid to ask. After all his winning was a long way off, unlikely as it was.

"You just keep your promise okay? Swear?"

Hiccup chuckled, "I swear to keep my promise Jack."

Jack stepped back, laughing himself when he realised how silly that sounded, "Good."

Both boys went into the elevator that was quick to stop at the tenth floor.

Jack gave Hiccup one last pat on the shoulder, "Good luck Hiccup."

The doors closed and Hiccup wondered if that were the last time he would see Jack.

* * *

Hiccup's stylist placed his token, his mother's helmet, on his head and stood back with a smile.

"There. All ready," she placed a manicured hand on his cheek, "May the odds be ever in your favour young one."

Hiccup stepped into the tube as the mechanical voice was halfway through the countdown.

Suddenly it moved upwards. Hiccup shuddered. This was it. The waiting was over.

Well he had to wait one more minute.

60

He was temporarily blinded by the sun's rays as he was in the arena. It was warm and sunny. He had a feeling it would be seeing as the last one was a snowy landscape. The temperature was comfortable – pleasant even.

50

The weapons and supplies were stacked temptingly in the middle of a huge circle that had the Tributes on pedestals.

On a screen was the countdown.

40

He scanned the other Tributes, some smiling madly, Hilde wasn't far but she was paying no attention to him but rather at a sword on a stand.

30

They were surrounded by trees. A forested arena – the best Hiccup could ask for.

20

Now that he was about to be thrown into action, all Hiccup could think about was which way was the best to run. Should he grab a bag first? It could be risky but there were a few closer to the ring of teens.

10

He risked getting attacked though…

"Ladies and Gentlemen the 73rd Hunger Games!"

0

* * *

**AN And the Games begin! Anything you'd like to see? Don't worry we'll still be getting Jack's POV every so often ;) Also seeing as this is the end of Part 1 I think I'll take a week off to get a little ahead and plan things out (I'm just writing as I go mostly :P)**


End file.
